Revolution
by Wulfster
Summary: The ninjas aren't needed, the world is at peace. Sasuke decided that this need to change, Naruto follows him and romance insues.....kinda of a parallel universe, eveything is tha same escept the story line
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not In A Legal Since Own The Rights To Naruto**

**Translation: My Broke Ass Don't Own This Shit**

_I'm only going to say this once, if the characters are out of character, and you noticed, go fuck yourself hard…. **THE END**_

Naruto walked the streets slowly, occasionally kicking pieces of litter out of the way. He looked up ad saw the same old carving in the mountain. The four faces staring out into the sky. He sighed. For three years he had been wandering, homeless, friendless, and loveless. He looked around at all the people bustling around. The world was at peace and there was no need for fighters. Sakura had gone on to teach young children. Sasuke disappeared, everyone else just left to other villages looking for work. He hadn't kept in touch with any of them, when he saw Sakura walking around the village, he never spoke to her. He sighed and sat down under a nearby tree. He looked up into the branches and closed his eyes, another day without a good meal, or a roof to sleep under.

"Hey there Naruto." Said a distant voice. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He heard a small delicate laugh, but couldn't find the person it came from,

"You lost your touch Naruto, you used to be able to find anyone speaking to you no matter where they were. Just so you could be loud and obnoxious." The person laughed again. Naruto jumped up,

"Show yourself, where are you?"

"I'm up here." Naruto looked straight up and saw those familiar white eyes. Hinata jumped out of the branches of the tree, and landed gracefully next to the old ninja.

"Hinata, I thought you left with the rest of the others." She nodded,

"I did leave, but for some reason I couldn't just stay away. I came back and, well, I've been living on the streets. Doing odd jobs for just enough to eat." She sighed, "How about you, what's happened in your life since the world threw the ninjas in the trash?"

"Pretty much the same, except the making enough to eat part, I usually end up eating grass and twigs." He laughed. Hinata smiled and leaned against on the tree.

"There has been talk in the alleys, that the Kages are going to need the ninjas again. But then again, all the people in the alleys are broke and homeless drunks." Naruto nodded,

"Well, for some of us, it's the hope that we need to keep us going."

"Have you talked to anyone from the old days?" Naruto shook his head,

"Hell, I don't even know what happened to most of them. I know Sakura is teaching in the academy. Besides that, they could all be dead for all I know." Hinata nodded, then looked at him excitedly,

"Let's go find them then." Naruto looked at her confused,

"How, we have no money, no food, no way of getting to any of the other villages." Hinata shrugged,

"It's not like we have homes to go back to. Or family and friends we have to worry about." Naruto nodded and said,

"Fine, but since we're here, let's go see Sakura."

"Let's go." Naruto stood up and grabbed the girl's hand. He pulled her up and they walked off toward the academy.

Sasuke sat behind the large desk, several outlaws and bandits sitting at other positions at the table. He folded his hands and looked at each in turn, he knew them all from back when ninjas were needed, and now he knew them as fugitives.

"I hired you all for one distinct purpose." He said with a voice that command silence, even the wind outside seemed to halt at his words. All the criminals stopped speaking and looked over to him.

"There is a need for a war, something to inspire the fighting spirit into the warriors. The ninjas that were once respected and honored will come back to power." This caused a giant uproar, as all the people started to cheer for their employer. Anko draped her arms over Sasuke's shoulders.

"You do have a way with words lover." He sighed,

"Yes I do, but this bunch of losers are just former shells of what they used to be. All of them great fighters, I know, I fought beside most of them. But now, they are weak and pathetic. I hope that all goes well with Sakura over in Konoha, she's supposedly training young children how to fight. But then there is one problem." Anko looked down at him,

"What problem?"

"Naruto has dropped off the map. I can only assume he's dead, but the stubborn buffoon is probably still alive." Anko sighed,

"He was an idiot, if anything, he's homeless and hungry. All he could really be was a ninja." Sasuke nodded and looked up at his beautiful wife. She leaned down and kissed him,

"Well Anko, let's hope that he is just a poor bum, then this can all go without a hitch." Anko smiled and nodded,

"Let's hope."

Naruto and Hinata climped the path up the moutian to the academy. Passing chuldren laughing and playing.

"Remind you of the old times?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. They walked into the main courtyard, and saw the same strawberry-blonde ninja who had been their friend several years ago.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said as he sat down next to her. Sakura looked up, and just about jumped out of her skin

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked flustered.

"I live in this village." He said looking at her confused. She grabbed a small book she dropped and turned, she went to walk away, and ran right into Hinata.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's all under control." She winked at Sakura, who sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have to get to my class, I lost track of time reading." She ran ff into the academy and Naruto sat there looking confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked looking over at Hinata. She shrugged and said,

"Since we know Sakura is here, and we can always come back. Let's go my old team then." Naruto nodded,

"Okay then, do you know where they went?" Hinata thought for a moment.

"Kiba and Shino went to Otoga, we should try there."

"They went to the hidden sound village? Why?"

"Umm, I shouldn't tell you, but you'll find out. They followed Sasuke there, something about work for ex-ninjas." Naruto's ears perked at this,

"Work for ex-ninjas? That sounds perfect, we need the work and the mone ar we'll going to die or something." Hinata smiled and shrugged,

"Why not, we do need to get enough to eat at least." Naruto pumped his fist onto the air,

"Then let's go to Otoga!" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Guess What, I Don't Own Naruto, AHA, I Knew You Thought I Did**

_If the characters do not act as if they where the actual characters, in the sense that this is part of the original story line, in which these events actually happen…. You can go screw yourself_

"Anko, do you have any news from Konoha?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his temples.

"Some good news, and some bad news lover." He looked up at her confused,

"Bad news?"

"The good news is, Hinata is bringing Naruto to Otoga. The bad news, is that the Anbu found out Sakura was training ninja illegally." Sasuke balled his hands into fists,

"Damn the Anbu, they have been getting in our way to often recently." He slammed his fists on the table, causing Shino to jump from his slumber. "Shino, Kiba, I want you two to go ahead to Otoga. Meet Hinata and Naruto then bring them to our headquarters in Yukiga." Shino and Kiba stood and bowed to Sasuke,

"What then, sir?" Kiba asked,

"I'll meet you all there." Kiba and Shino nodded and left the room. As they left, Anko sat in Sasuke's lap,

"What do you want to do about Sakura?" Sasuke sighed,

"We do need her, so I guess you, Kakashi, and Neji need to go get her from the Konoha Anbu. Kill as many of them as you can too, the less of them the better." Anko nodded, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek,

"We'll be back before you know it." She winked and stood up. She bowed to Sasuke and left the room. Sasuke stood up and looked out the window of the room. He watched the sands wiping past. The sandstorm was dying down, the jutsu used to keep it going, stopped to let the few travelers leave the village. Ever since Gaara had become the kage of this land, he had allowed Sasuke to run his shinobi through the village, carrying out missions and running errands for the small rebellion soon to come. He chuckled to himself, and he too left the room in total darkness.

"Hinata! How much longer?" asked Naruto in a sort of depressed way, "We've been walking for days." Hinata giggled,

"Otoga is just over the next ridge Naruto, then we can rest." Naruto looked over to the horizon, and saw the looming cliff ahead. He sighed,

"It's going to take forever to climb that thing." He complained, "Is there any other way around it?" Hinata laughed,

"Yes there is, but it's a secret." She winked at him, and he smiled.

"Well, how then?" She shrugged and ran out in front of him. He ran after her, and she disappeared in front of him.

"What the hell just happened!" he yelled out. Hinata's head reappeared and looked at him,

"It's a hidden hole in the cliff, simple genjutsu. Just follow me." Naruto scratched his head, and nodded. He walked over to her head, and put his hand through. It disappeared, and he accidentally grabbed Hinata's chest, she blushed and quickly jumped back. Naruto walked the rest of the way through and looked around the small cave. Hinata turned and faced down the tunnel, still blushing.

"The village is outside the other end of this cave." She hurriedly walked forward, trying to forget what just happened. Naruto leisurely walking behind her.

As they reached the end of the cave they saw to figures walking from the other end. As the two figures got closer, Hinata stopped, and Naruto walked into her,

"Hinata, it's been a long time hasn't it?" One of the figures asked as they got close enough for Naruto to see.

"Kiba, Shino, it so good to see you again." Hinata said as she hugged them both. Shino looked over to Naruto,

"We got orders to take you two up to Yukiga." Naruto's shoulders fell,

"We have to walk all the way to Yukiga? But that's twice as far as we walked to get here from Konoha." Shino motioned behind him, and Naruto saw a small wagon pulled by horses coming closer,

"We are travelling by horse until we get to the village at the base of the mountain, then we have to climb the rest of the way." Naruto nodded,

"Hell, half the way would have been good. I just need to quit walking for awhile." Kiba laughed,

"Naruto, you are just to weak man, me and Shino walked here from Sunaga, which is ten times the distance. So quit your damn complaining." Naruto laughed,

"Whatever, I hear you two followed Sasuke here." Shin looked over at Hinata fiercely. Who shook her head, as if he asked her a question.

"We did follow him here, but we were told he left to go to Kusaga, something about his brother Itachi." Naruto nodded,

"Well then lets get going to Yukiga."

"I'm with Naruto, we need to get to Yukiga, if we don't get there soon, he'll probably send Anko, and you know how pissed off she gets." Shino said to Kiba,

"Yeah, especially since she was ordered to go to Konoha, she hates being to far from him."

"Who the hell is 'him', and what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he jumped into the wagon.

"You'll see him when we get to Yukiga." Naruto sighed,

"What's with all the damn secrecy? Dammit, I can never get an answer from anyone." Hinata laughed as she sat next to him.

"Naruto, calm down, it's not like we are trying to kill you, hell, I could have done that back in Konoha." Naruto smiled,

"I know, besides none of you can beat me, I am the greatest." Kiba sighed and shook his head, "Hey Kiba, where is Akamaru?" Shino and Hinata both looked to Kiba, as if he would kill Naruto for asking,

"He is being held by someone, until I finish my mission" Shino and Hinata both sighed in relief.

"Alright, hey, how long is it going to take to get to Yukiga?" The others just shrugged, "Well, it can't be to far. It's the biggest mountain in the world, hell, we could see it from outside right?" Hinata shook her head, and Kiba rubbed his temples. Shino sat at the front of the wagon, staring straight ahead as the sunlight first hit the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did however, there would be more cowbell**

_Blah Blah Blah, out of character, you know what I'm saying_

Kiba gripped the reigns of the horse's extremely tight in his grip. Hinata leaned against the back of the cart, and Shino just stared forward in the distance as they finally got to the base of the mountain.

"Finally we're here!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of the cart. He tripped over a small stone, which arose a few laughs from the three other ninja as they stepped out of the cart. Naruto stood up and wiped the dust from his coat. He looked over to Kiba,

"So, how we getting up there?"

"By walking." Shino said as he started up the path. Naruto shrugged and looked around.

"Where's Hinata?" Kiba looked around then pointed to a mall group of trees.

"She walked over there, she said she'd be right back."

"You're late," Anko said as Hinata walked over to her.

"But at least we got here, twice I had to keep Kiba form killing Naruto in his sleep." Anko chuckled,

"Still as loud and annoying as ever?"

"It didn't get any better if that's what you mean, we're heading up the mountain now, go tell Sasuke that we'll be there in about four hours, if Kiba doesn't kill himself, or anyone else for that matter." Anko laughed and nodded, and walked away.

"Hey Hinata, get over here, we're going up!" Kiba called from the path up the mountain. Hinata walked over to join the three ninjas as they began the long climb up the mountain.

Sasuke looked out of the window of the large spacious room that the impending meeting with his old friend and rival would take place. He sighed as the snowflakes fell outside on the trees and buildings of the village. He turned to face Sakura and Neji. Neji, stood facing the window, byakugan scanning the outside for anybody who'd get to close to the building. Sakura sat sleeping in a small chair. Sasuke walked to the door of the room and opened it as Anko went to do the same on the opposite side.

"They are making their way up the mountain path, it should be about three hours until they get here. Sasuke nodded. There was a small growl over to his left, and he saw Akamaru walking towards hi. The dog sat down and stared at Sasuke.

"Soon, Kiba will be back and you too will be united. It's not my fault anyway, it was the only way I could convince Kiba to go get Naruto and Hinata. But, I have kept a watchful eye over him, to make sure he didn't die without you. That is an experience you should both share." He said those last words with a bit of a sinister tone. Akamaru coward at the words. Anko chuckled,

"It's amazing, all these things you're doing to help those of us that time has left behind, but you can still be evil and sinister when the time calls for it." Sasuke shrugged and looked back outside the window.

"This better go on without a hitch, I really don't want to have to kill Naruto so that I succeed. He is an old friend, but I can't let anything get in our way." He looked through the snow, and watched as it piled on to the ground outside.

"We've been walking for three and a half hours, how high can this damned mountain be?"

"Relax Naruto, that building up there houses a cable lift system that'll take us straight to the top."

"Why don't they just put it at the base of the damn mountain?" Kiba asked as he trudged through the snow toward the building. When they arrived, the building was empty. Kiba looked around the small building, and clenched his fists,

"We walked for three hours, up hill, in the snow, against the wind, and around the big ass rocks in our way, just to get to an empty building, with machines we cant use. Naruto, I'm going to hurt you. " Kiba turned toward Naruto and jumped at him, Shino and Hinata both jumped to grab him before he got to Naruto, but they where too late. Kiba delivered a strong punch to Naruto's face, causing his nose to bleed. Shino grabbed Kiba from behind and pulled him away.

"You where told to refrain from harming Naruto, Kiba." Said an undeterminable voice. Kiba froze as a person stepped through the door. Kiba turned to ace the person,

"I know, but I couldn't stop myself, I'm just pissed off, due to the circumstances of my duties." The figure nodded and moved forward,

"Neji, at least we got him here alive, I don't think a broken nose really matters." Shino said as he let go of Kiba. Neji shrugged,

"The bleeding will stop before we get to the top anyway." He walked over to a small panel of buttons and pressed a couple, a nearby lift lurched into motion,

"Better get on before it gets past the platform." The four ninjas quickly filed onto the moving lift. Naruto stood next to Hinata, with a confused look on his face. Within the last few days, he had been reunited with a majority of his old friends, most of which apprehensive rather then glad to know, contrary to popular believe, he was alive. He sighed and mulled it over in his head, and got a headache for his efforts. The lift slowed to a stop as they reached the top of the mountain. When the lift stopped, Anko was standing there to great them, Akamaru in her arms. Kiba pushed past the other three ninjas hurriedly to get out of the lift. As soon as he stepped out, Akamaru jumped from Anko's arms into Kiba's.

"Tell your lover that if he ever does this again, I'll kill him myself." Kiba said as he walked stood to the side as the rest of the group stepped out of the lift. Naruto was the last one out, and saw Anko staring directly at him. He smiled and waved. She laughed a bit at him and then said,

"Come follow me, he's waiting for all of you."

"Damn it, why can't you guys just tell me who his guy is?" Anko shrugged,

"It's a surprise." Naruto sighed and shrugged,

"Whatever, lets just go, I'm getting tired anyway the faster this gets done, the closer I get to sleeping somewhere." Anko nodded and walked out of the building and into the never ending snowstorm, followed closely by the others. They came up to a two-story building, with a large window on the second story. Naruto looked up, and saw a shadowy figure in the top window.

"Finally, they're here." Sasuke said as he watched the group of five ninjas walk towards the building. He walked over and tapped Sakura twice on the shoulder. She awoke, and saw Sasuke looking down on her. She stood p and yawned,

"So, he's here then?"

"Yes, they should arrive any second." As he said that there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door to the room, Anko stood there with the four others behind her. She throws her arms around Sasuke and the two of them stumble out of the way of the other four in their embrace. Everyone, except Naruto just shrugged off the unusual entrance. Naruto stared at Sasuke, as if he was the last person on Earth, at least the last person he would have expected to see here.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here, they told me you where in Kusaga."

"That's because I told them to tell you that."

"Alright, whatever, where's you're leader guy anyway, the one who wanted m here" Hinata pointed to Sasuke.

"I'm their leader Naruto, I'm the one whose leading the ninja back to glory." Naruto nodded,

"Who else do you have working for you?" Sasuke scratched his head a bit in thought,

"Well, a majority of our old friends are following me. As well as a large number of other ninja, and new recruits. Just about every ninja in the world is with. That is, except the Anbu, they still fight to protect the lands, but as the direct bodyguards of the Kage's not the glorious armies once made of the ninja who proudly fought for them." Naruto nodded,

"So you're telling me that you are planning to star a war, so that the ninja rule?"

"No, it's not that simple. We are trying to show the world that they still need the ninja, and that the ninja are the true power for each country." Naruto nodded as Sasuke talked, "It has been thought that you died a while ago, only because no one has heard from you until Hinata found you in Konoha. Now, I have one question, will you join us? Or do I have to kill you to keep us out of our way?" Naruto thought for a few seconds,

"I'll join you, but I don't think its right. I just mostly don't want to be killed by my old friends." Sasuke chuckled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"Naruto, you are the only other ninja that can equal me, I was hoping you would join us, so that I could place you second in command." Anko looked at Sasuke with a slightly confused face. "Someone who can command a large number of people, make themselves known as leader. And you can make yourself known, really quickly and really loudly." That rose a few laughs from the group of ninja.

"But, you need to fulfill one mission, a kind of initiation. It is dangerous, very dangerous." He put emphasis on the word dangerous. "You have one week to find two other ninja to go with you, they can be whoever you want. But, be careful of who you pick, no everyone is helpful in every mission." Naruto nodded,

"What's the mission?" Sasuke smiled,

"I'll tell you in a week." With that he left with Anko at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I really want to own Naruto, but alas, I don't**

_The characters may be out of character, but who really cares?_

Naruto sat down in a nearby chair. He thought a bit about the mission that lay ahead. He also thought about why he had agreed. He could've just as easily said no and left, even if it meant fighting against his friends. But he also knew that he really couldn't do anything but be a ninja, or sign up to be an Anbu. But for some reason, he never trusted the Anbu. He leaned his head back and started to drift asleep, he had five days left to find two people willing to go with him on the mission. So far the people he's asked have refused. There were really only four people he hadn't asked yet. But he was sure that Sasuke wouldn't go, leaving three. There was a knock at the door of the room. He got up and walked to the door and it opened when he reached for the door. Hinata stood there looking him in the eyes.

"I was wondering if you found the two people to accompany you on your mission." Naruto groaned and sat back down,

"I've asked everyone here, and they all said they wouldn't go. It's starting to get really frustrating."

"Well, you haven't asked everyone, I'm pretty sure there are a couple of people around here you' be willing to go on the mission."

"What about you?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata. She thought it over for a few minutes and looked at him,

"If you can only find one willing person, I'll fill the other spot, but if you can find two people, I'd rather stay." Naruto nodded, with that said, there was only two people to ask.

"I guess I have to ask the last two people tomorrow then, for now, I'm going to try to sleep." Hinata nodded and stood up,

"I'll see you later then Naruto."

"Bye Hinata." With that she left and he drifted to sleep once again.

Sasuke was beginning to grow irritated with Anko's complaining.

"I thought I was going to be your second in command Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled and turned to face her,

"There are very few people in the world as strong as me. Really only three. They are my brother, Orochimaru, and Naruto. And since I hate my brother, and Orochimaru is dead, that leaves Naruto. Besides, we can't risk losing him to the Anbu, which would be a heavy thorn in my side. With him on their side, they could probably be able to stop us, not destroy, but at least stop our plans." Anko still looked unconvinced.

"But matters isn't the power a person has, it is their ability as a leader. An we both know that I far surpass Naruto there."

"I'm starting to bore of your complaints, I chose Naruto because I believe that he can bring the ninja to us, more of a morale booster than a leader. This is going to be long and bloody, without something to untie the ninja it will fall apart, Naruto has a way of making people more vivid in their actions, more willing to press on no matter what the obstacles are." Anko was getting angrier,

"I'm not going to sit here, and let that pipsqueak go running around just to spread morale, we need leaders not mascots." Sasuke looked over at Anko,

"If that's the way you feel about my decisions, then your level will change. You are no loner an adviser, you are back to being a foot soldier. Now leave my quarters until I call upon you for a mission." Anko stared at Sasuke with a look of pure rage. She stormed from his quarters and continued until she found Naruto's quarters. He slammed the door opened and Naruto fell out his chair in shock.

"I'm going with you on your mission. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Naruto looked up at her and nodded, she slammed his door shut and left to find herself a room.

Naruto was still confused about what had happened the night before, but didn't do anything about it. At the moment he was focused on finding the second person for his mission. He had asked everyone, except Kiba. The true reason he put off asking Kiba, was because he had a small feeling in his stomach that Kiba wanted to kill him. He opened the door leading outside of the small building and walked outside, he looked around and saw Kiba and Akamaru walking off towards the town. Naruto jogged after them.

"Hey Kiba, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want?" Kiba asked as he kept walking.

"I need a second person to go with me on the mission for Sasuke." Kiba stopped walking,

"Who else is going?"

"Well, last night Anko burst into my room, and told me she was going." Kiba stopped and stared at Naruto,

"Anko? She usually doesn't volunteer to leave Sasuke."

"Well, she told me she was going, so I just nodded." Kiba sighed,

"If you don't have anyone else, I guess I can lend you a hand, but if anything goes wrong, I will have to kill you, I will not let Sasuke kill me or Akamaru." Naruto nodded, now that he had the two people t accompany him, all he had to do was wait for Sasuke to tell him what the mission was.

There was one day until the mission, and the tension between Anko and Sasuke was putting everyone on edge. Nobody said anything, or did anything, more rather they tried to avoid being with the two in the same room. It wasn't that the tension was form both of them, more that Anko was seemingly always pissed off. As the day passed, Anko was sitting on the roof of the building staring at the dark clouds as the endless snow flurried around her. She turned her head to see Kiba walking over to her.

"Hey, why do you want to go with Naruto?" He asked as he sat next to her. Anko sighed and looked at Kiba,

"I want to get away from Sasuke, but you know that unless ordered to go somewhere, we have to stay where we are, or our movements may be noticed." Kiba nodded,

"What happened between you to anyway?" he asked as they sat there.

"I was trying t figure out why he put Naruto as the second in command, when there are more qualified people to fill the position." Kiba laughed,

"You mean you argued that you would be a better choice than Naruto." Anko shrugged,

"Call it what you want, I was right. But the reason I want to leave here, is because I found out what Sasuke is really like, I thought that he wasn't just cold cruel person but a leader who knew how to push hie troops. Though, I found out he's just cold and cruel." Kiba nodded,

"Any one of us could have told you that. Not trying to be mean, but that's how he has been all the time, though there where rare moments when he showed some kind of caring emotion for someone. Only if it was life or death that is." Anko sighed,

"Well, tomorrow is the day of the mission, knowing Sasuke, it's probably a part of some elaborate plan. Btu knowing Naruto, he'll probably screw it up grandly. But, with us going with him, we might stand a chance."

"Yeah, we might die quick and painless, maybe succeed if we're lucky too." Anko laughed and Kiba stood up and brushed the snow off of his pants.

"I'm going to go inside where it's warm, care to join me?" Anko nodded and stood up, brushing the snow off of her. She followed Kiba into the building and to his room. They both walked in, laughing to themselves as Kiba shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto own not do I :Disclaimer**

_Characters are as they should be in the story_

"You want me to kill who?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"The Raikage. The leader of Kumoga." Sasuke said coolly, "With him out of the way, Kakashi will take his place, and give us a stronghold in which we can focus all of our activities legally, or as legal as we can that is."

"But how is Kakashi going to become Raikage?"

"Since the Raikage has no children, and the according to their customs, when there is a need for another Kage, they go with whoever is leading the Anbu in that area. Through some careful manipulation, we got Kakashi into that position, now all we need is the Raikage dead." Naruto looked at the table, Kiba and Anko acting nonchalant about the whole thing. Naruto sighed,

"Why do I need to kill him? Aren't there more qualified people to do that?" Sasuke chuckled,

"Besides me, you have the second most qualified person on your team. But you have to deal the killing blow." Naruto nodded,

"Well, when do we leave then?" Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds,

"Well, it takes two days to get there, so how about today. I want this done as soon as possible, there have been sightings of Anbu scouting the area for illegal activities, so I need to be able to move out of here soon, hopefully to Kumoga. If not however, Anko and Kiba knows where I'll go, find me there and tell me of your success or failure." With that he motioned toward the door, Naruto took this as a sign to leave. As he got up, Sasuke said,

"Anko, I thought about you going on this mission, and I've decided against it. You're emotions over recent events may lead you to be a danger to the success. So I'm going to send Temari instead of you. She should be here any minute. Then you can leave Naruto."

"The hell makes you think my emotions will affect the mission?" Anko asked angrily.

"Well, your outburst several days ago, and your current feelings toward the current situations." Anko clenched her fists, but said nothing. There was a knock at the door, and Temari walked in.

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked as Anko stormed past her.

Anko and Hinata where walking through the town. When Anko suddenly stopped. Hinata turned to her, and saw Anko starring at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Hinata asked as she watched Anko,

"I don't know, I'm just thinking." Hinata nodded, and motioned over to a small café.

"Well, lets go and think in there, where it's warm." Anko shrugged and walked with the pale girl. They got to the café and took a seat at a table near the door.

"Hinata, I thought I may have loved Sasuke, but he always did seem void of real emotions, besides anger and his competitive personality. I guess, I was just hiding the truth." Hinata nodded, "But last night, I don't know why but Kiba and I, well. We ravaged each other in bed." Hinata looked at Anko a little surprised.

"You and Kiba? Well, that's not to far from Sasuke, he, Naruto, and Sasuke are all kind of the same. The three of them have a raging temper, and they can be a bit stubborn. One more than the others. But with the exception of Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba are really good guys. Only when you get past the whole stubborn, temper, and occasionally a bit of stupidity." Anko laughed a bit,

"Well, Sasuke can rot in hell anyway. But I don't know about Kiba, it just seemed animalistic, passionate but no emotion." Hinata shrugged,

""At least you're not after someone you can't have." Anko looked at her questioning, but Hinata just shrugged and smiled.

Naruto followed closely behind Temari, as she led the way to Kumoga. Kiba was walking behind both of them, lost in thought. Akamaru barking every now and then, when Kiba became dangerously close to running into trees. Naruto and Temari stopped, as it was getting dark, and they where going to set up camp. Kiba kept walking, until Naruto grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Kiba, what re you thinking about that has you so unfocused?" He asked as he let go of the ninja.

"I was just thinking about last night." Naruto nodded and grinned,

"You mean when you and Anko went wild?" Kiba looked at him red faced and hit him in the head,

"Man, how the hell do you know about that?"

"My room is two down from yours, I heard everything you two where doing, but that could've just been my heightened demon hearing." He said rubbing his left ear. Kiba shrugged,

"Whatever, I was just thinking about it was all." Temari walked over,

"What are you to up to?" She asked as she sat down. Naruto shrugged,

"Kiba as thinking about a bit of 'fun' he had last night." Temari laughed and Kiba shrugged,

"Ah, its nothing big, just a spur of the moment event. At least, that's what I thought about it, I don't know about her." Naruto shrugged,

"Anko was probably just venting about Sasuke."

"Wait, Anko and Kiba fucked? Damn, must have been loud and rough." Naruto laughed vigorously as Kiba coughed on a bit of water. "All I'm saying is that the Inuzuka clan is known for being a bit animalistic in bed, and Anko is a bit of a rough lover." Naruto, still laughing, fell over and started rolling on the ground. Kiba's face turned a bit red.

"I have to admit, it was nothing like I've ever experienced." Temari smiled and winked at Kiba,

"Well, the girls who like it rough, can usually wear any man out, not matter what their clan is famous for." Kiba laughed, and Naruto was gasping for air. He stood up,

"Well, with that out of the way, let's get some sleep." The other two nodded, and Naruto doused the fire. He leaned on a nearby tree and closed his eyes. After awhile, he heard Temari wake Kiba, and pull him off into the forest. He laughed quietly to himself, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
